The Newsies' Family Christmas
by Laelyn24
Summary: A one shot of fluffy goodness with a side of Skittery for the holidays. Newsies celebrate Christmas a little differently this year; they are celebrating together, as a family.


_This is a little (well, not so little) Christmas tale, featuring my OC, Claire 'Tug' Connolly, from Beneath It All. You really don't have to read that story in order to enjoy this one, I don't think._

_I thought it only fair to warn you that there is a little bit of everything (except slash) tossed into the plot here, so watch your step. It's happy/sad/fluffy/sappy/cheesy and various other descriptive words. We also kind of delve into some Skittery back story, so I hope you enjoy! It's all in good fun._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or anything related to Newsies._

* * *

The most perfectly fluffy, milk-white snowflakes drifted lazily onto the frosted streets of Manhattan. They were the type of snowflakes that longed to melt on the tip of an outstretched tongue. The frozen precipitation covered the city in a wintry blanket, tucking into every nook and cranny. Over the past few weeks, Manhattan had transformed into the picturesque seasonal landscape that would look great on any postcard. It was the perfect backdrop for Christmas Eve.

It was late in the afternoon and most everyone was slowly ending their day, finding their way back home to begin the celebration of the holiday. After a profitable day of selling, the newsies were starting to trickle back to Duane street. The Christmas season always brought with it an increase in business, and tips, as people seemed to be in good cheer during this time of year.

Nearly wiping out in her haste for warmth, a red nosed Tug skidded to a stop in front of the Newsboys Lodging House. She threw herself through the wreath clad door, shaking the chill from her bones. She stomped the layer of snow from her boots, as Kloppman greeted her with a crooked smile. Pulling off her hat and gloves, Tug showed herself in, walking toward the back room.

Some of the boys were busy trimming their Christmas tree with a mismatched collection of homemade ornaments when she made her entrance. Stripping off her coat, Tug tucked her accessories into one sleeve and then tossed it over the back of a chair.

"The tree is lookin' real good, fellas." She whistled, admiring their handiwork, as she rubbed her frozen hands together. "Did ya decide who gets to put the angel on top?"

"No, we're still workin' that out," Blink replied, shaking his head. He was hanging a balled up chunk of newspaper from one of the branches.

Suddenly, Tumbler dissolved into a fit of giggles, as he glanced over at Tug. Unable to find his voice amidst the laughter, he simply pointed at her. Tug quirked a brow at the little newsie, waiting for some sort of explanation for his uncontrollable outburst.

"Would someone care to explain?" Tug asked, looking at each of the other boys in turn.

Itey directed her attention by jabbing a finger toward the ceiling. Rolling her eyes upward, she saw the reason behind their amusement. Someone had tied mistletoe just above the doorway and she was standing under it. Smirking, Tug brought her gaze back down.

Finally finding his voice, though still beside himself at the thought, Tumbler asked, "Who's gotta kiss her?"

Blink cuffed him over the head. "Nobody. Both people gotta be standing under it."

Tumbler's eyes widened with his understanding, his laughter dying. He turned back to Tug, a very serious look on his face. "Sorry, Tug. Ain't nobody gonna be kissin' ya."

Tug snapped her fingers in mock disappointment, but as Tumbler turned toward the tree to hang another ornament, she hurried toward him. Pulling the little newsie into a hug, she dramatically pecked him on the cheek. He wriggled out of her arms, hastily wiping his scowling face as the other boys laughed.

"Some day ya won't mind so much, Tumbler," Tug said with a grin, as she ruffled his hair. Looking over his head at Blink, she added, "Let me know how yer gonna decide who gets to top the tree, alright?"

With Blink's assurance, she left them to their decorating, making her way farther down the narrow hallway toward the kitchen. As she neared the door, the escaping smells grew stronger. Stepping inside, she was greeted by a wave of deliciously warm air mixed with the heavy aroma of roasting turkey. Tug breathed it all in deeply as she looked around the small work space.

A few boys were sitting around the table, chopping up a variety of vegetables. By the looks of it, they had not willingly volunteered for the job. Tug greeted them with a wave, and then in a quick stride approached the person in charge of the laboring task of cooking for the newsboys.

"Hi, Ma," she said cheerfully, planting a kiss on her mother's cheek. "How's it all coming?"

Pulling, folding, and then pressing the heels of her hands into the dough, Mrs. Connolly was finally satisfied that the kneading was complete. She wiped her flour stained hands on her apron, pushed a few loose strands of hair from her eyes, and smiled contently.

"Oh, it's all coming along just fine, sweetheart. Did ya get the things from the store that I asked for?"

"Skittery stopped for 'em," Tug reminded her, as she peered at the various cooking equipment that cluttered the small area. "He should be here soon."

Mrs. Connolly nodded distractedly, as she directed her gaze toward the table to check the progress of her vegetables. She frowned and sent a stern warning to Snipeshooter, who was busy mutilating a poor, defenseless carrot. "If ya keep that up, Benjamin, yer gonna lose a finger."

Bumlets and Pie Eater chuckled at the scolding, though clammed up when Mrs. Connolly shifted her eyes onto them. When she turned her back, Snipe sent a rude hand gesture toward the two other boys. Tug rolled her eyes, sliding toward the warmest part of the room to thaw out her frozen limbs.

It had taken a while for her mother to warm up to all the boys Tug called friends. They were, after all, a ragtag group primarily made up of boys. It was natural for a mother to be concerned for her daughter's safety in that situation. She wasn't exactly keen on the idea of Tug roaming the streets with them, at first. However, the more the boys came around the apartment, the more Mrs. Connolly learned that they weren't such a terrible group of boys. In fact, she was quite happy that her daughter was well looked after when she wasn't at home. Eventually, the boys worked their charm and won her over.

There was one thing that Tug's mother simply refused to do, when it came to the newsboys. She absolutely refused to call any of them by their nicknames. As an adult, she said she felt silly using those ridiculous names. They tried to point out that other adults, like Kloppman and Medda, called them by their nicknames, but she refused to be swayed in the matter. At first, it took some getting used to, because only on a rare occasion did someone use their proper names. It even got a bit confusing with all the different names being tossed around. After a while though, everyone became used to it and there no longer was an issue. It seemed fitting, as she had become something of a motherly figure for them, which was one of the reasons why she had besieged the Lodging House kitchen on Christmas Eve.

It just about broke her heart when Skittery told her that the newsies never really celebrate Christmas. To them, it was just another day of the year, and often a painful reminder of the families they don't have to share it with. They usually just spent the night, swapping gifts, playing cards, telling stories, or meeting up with a girl, if they had one.

The original plan was for Skittery to spend Christmas with Tug and her mother, but then slowly, he and Tug found reasons for inviting the rest of the boys. So, it was on Mrs. Connolly's suggestion that they compile the money typically spent on gifts and celebrate the holiday together, as a family. She gladly offered to arrange all the ingredients for a feast, which she then volunteered to prepare for them at the Lodge. The money, left over after the purchase of food, went toward the tree and various other decorative items, like the mistletoe. It didn't take much convincing to get the boys to agree to the change in their Christmas. They seemed more than happy for a little variety in their lives.

"Claire, if yer gonna stand around my kitchen, then yer gonna work," her mother declared, guiding Tug toward the counter where the dough was waiting to be pinched off into rolls.

Tug didn't mind being put to work. It was warmer in the kitchen than anywhere else in the Lodge. She chatted away with Snipe, Bumlets, and Pie Eater, as she shaped the dough into rolls. They talked about the random things that happened during their routes while they were kept busy. It didn't matter if they finished their assigned task, Mrs. Connolly seemed to have a never ending list of things that needed to be done.

A while later, Skittery turned up, handing off the packages containing those last minute items Mrs. Connolly needed for the completion of their meal. Not wanting to be recruited for kitchen duty, Skittery edged his way toward the door, as he relayed a message to the kitchen crew,

"They're gonna decide who gets to put the thing on top of the tree."

Four pairs of eyes all slid at once toward Mrs. Connolly, in a silent plea for permission to leave.

Shaking her head, with a heavy sigh, she had no choice but to give in. "Fine, but I'll need ya back here when yer done."

With permission granted, there was a mad scramble for the door. Skittery grabbed Tug's hand and they followed the others down the hall.

---

The common room was buzzing with loud voices, as most of the boys had gathered to hear Blink's idea that would decide who gets to put the tree topper on. Boys were clustered all around the room, admiring the tree, warming their hands by the fire, or just chatting idly with one another.

"Alright fellas," Blink said loudly, while everyone quieted to hear the ingenious plan. "So, here's what we're gonna do. We's all gonna go outside, just as we are. The last one standing out there wins, alright?"

A chorus of groans and protests echoed throughout the room. Tug rolled her eyes. They might be complaining, but she knew every single one of them would go out there and freeze their backsides off anyway. After a few more grumbles of displeasure, they made their way toward the back door. Tug followed them down the hall, as they began preparing themselves for the cold.

"You all are gonna freeze to death," Tug called out, as they piled out the door.

There was no way she was going out there. She could care less about putting the silly tree topper on. But, there was definitely some fun to be had in watching them freeze their tails off. She was just leaning against the back window, looking out into the alley, when an unfamiliar voice drifted down the hallway.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" called an airy, female voice from the reception room.

Turning, Tug could see the visitor standing near the desk, looking around uncertainly. It seemed Kloppman had abandoned his post, since the majority of the boys had returned for the night. As she was the only person available, Tug walked to the front to greet the newcomer.

"Hello. What can I help ya with?" Tug asked politely, leaning against the counter.

The girl's eyes widened slightly as she took in Tug's appearance, the trousers, the short hair. Even if Tug had bothered to change her clothes, the staring was inevitable. Tug let the girl have a moment, as she was more than used to it. Then she repeated her inquiry. "Can I help ya with something?"

The girl cleared her throat, grinning uncomfortably. "I'm lookin' for Mush. He said he'd be here."

"Ah, you must be Becky," Tug concluded, hoping she had the name right. Jerking her head toward the back, Tug invited her in. "Yeah, he's here. Come on. The boys are in the back."

The girl tried to hold back a rather pleased smile, though she looked a bit confused at the same time.

"Mush told ya about me?" she asked, pulling her mittens from her hands as she followed Tug down the hall.

"Well, he said you was comin'," Tug replied, deciding it was better to go into as little detail as possible in this situation. "By the way, I'm Claire."

The thing was, Tug knew all about Becky. Mush never got out of the habit of talking to her about the girls he was seeing. He thought that Tug held great insight into the mind of a girl, being that she was one and all. Tug really didn't mind so much; it was just one of those things that kept their friendship interesting.

Becky nodded, accepting Tug's reason for knowing her name. She glanced around questioningly, as the rooms they passed seemed to be deserted. The whole building was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Where is everyone?"

As though on cue, the back door shot open. Snipeshooter and Crutchy went pelting down the hallway, carrying a breeze of cold air behind them. Quickly Tug grabbed Becky and pulled her off to one side, as to keep from being trampled by the mini stampede.

"What's that all about?" the other girl exclaimed, watching the two boy disappear up the back staircase.

Tug snorted, shaking her head sadly. "You'll see soon enough. Have a look out that window there." She pointed a finger toward the frosted pane of glass, which would reveal the whereabouts of newsies.

Just as Becky was pressing her nose against the window, the door burst open once again. This time Snoddy stumbled through, followed closely by Boots and Racetrack. The three of them made a beeline for the kitchen, knowing that it was closest place of warmth. Their numb bodies apparently forgot that once they entered that domain, they would be lost forever. They would most certainly be put to work.

"What are they doing out there? They're goin' to freeze to death," she gasped, an alarmed expression stretching across her face.

Taking in a deep breath, Tug gritted her teeth and gently explained the stupidity that often accompanied the reckless group of boys. "It's a bit of a contest, actually. Which ever of 'em is the last one out there, he gets to put the angel on top of the tree."

Becky gawked at her. "Really? They're risking death for _that_?"

"My thoughts exactly." Tug chuckled, turning her gaze back to the show outside. Most of the boys were dancing around like they were in some Broadway musical number, as they attempted to fight off the cold.

The two girls continued to watch the spectacle from their window seat. When the door banged open a third time, Pie Eater, Bumlets and Tumbler filed in. Jumping and hollering down the hallway, they tried to shake off the cold. Tug rubbed her hands against Tumbler's arms, as he huddled next to her, trying to get some feeling back.

"So, which one of 'em belongs to you?" Becky asked randomly, bored with watching the antics of silly boys.

It was very tempting to say that all the boys belonged to her, but Tug held her tongue, knowing that it would only raise questions and, more than likely, create trouble. So, she simply pointed through the window, unsure if Becky knew anyone's names or not. "Skittery. He's the one with dark hair, next to Mush, actually."

"You been together long?"

Tug shrugged, she hated girly talk like this, but at least Becky was trying to generate a conversation. It was more than some of the others' girls would have done. "Since summer. How long have you and Mush been together?"

"Couple of weeks, yeah. It's been nice." She sighed, gazing out the window toward where Mush was slowly becoming an icicle. "How'd ya meet...um? What's his name?"

"Skitt-" Tug started to say, but was cut off as the door swung open once again. She was grateful for the intrusion, because she really didn't want to go into how she and Skittery met. It was too complicated for just a bit of light chitchat. Although, had the conversation continued, she would have simplified things considerably.

Fortunately, at that moment, a whole herd of frigid bodies pummeled through the door, bringing a gust of snowflakes with them. Blink, Snitch, Jake, and Skittery were shouting and cursing their idiocy as they danced in place, too cold to do anything else.

"Shut the door!" Tug yelled, pushing between two icy bodies. She pulled the door shut, but not before Itey could slip inside.

"So cold. So cold," complained Blink, through chattering teeth. He leeched onto Tug as she tried to scoot passed him.

"Get off me, yer freezin'!" she demanded, pushing at him.

He grinned devilishly, just before pushing a handful of snow against the back of her neck. Tug yelped as her shoulders tensed against the sudden cold sensation. Wriggling from his grasp, she did a little jig as the icy water trickled down her back. Everyone burst into a shaky laughter, still hugging themselves to get warm. Once the chilling shock subsided, Tug turned on Blink.

"What was that for, huh?" she growled, smacking him upside the head.

Blink held up one hand defensively and pointed the other at Skittery. "It was his idea."

"Yep, it was," Snitch agreed, nodding vigorously.

As Tug turned on Skittery, the two boys grinned broadly behind her back.

"Your idea?" she exclaimed, smirking through narrowed eyes.

Before she had a chance to say anything more, Skittery grabbed her face with his snow filled hands and rubbed them against her cheeks. Some snow got into her mouth, as it dropped open in surprise. Tug laughed mockingly, as she swatted at him playfully, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"You will all pay for this, make no mistake," she promised, glaring at the rosy faces that surrounded her. She turned on Skittery again, prodding her fingers into his shoulder, smirking. "You especially."

"What on earth is goin' on out here?" Mrs. Connolly demanded, suddenly appearing beside them. She eyed them up suspiciously. "There's so much shouting and banging about goin' on. What are you kids up to?"

It was at that precise moment that Mush decided to vault through the door. His exclamations were cut short as he caught sight of the look on Mrs. Connolly's face. Her mouth pressed into a thin line. Her eyebrows furrowed over top of eyes that twinkled with authority. She shook her head slowly, trying to comes to terms with what was in front of her.

"Andrew Meyers, what in the world are you doin' outside with no coat on? Do ya want to catch yer death?"

As Mush stuttered a weak response, Mrs. Connolly noticed Tumbler, still gazing out the window. She marched over next to him, curious as to what he was looking at. After witnessing the remaining two newsies ankle deep in snow, she threw open the door and gave a high-pitched shout.

"Ian! Thomas! March yerselves in here, this instant!"

One after the other, Dutchy and Specs flew through the door. Slamming the door shut, Mrs. Connolly turned on the whole crowd with that motherly glint in her eyes. They might have been a bunch of rough and tough newsboys, but they still cowered under her heated gaze.

"If I catch any of you out there like that again, you'll be scrubbing dishes until the sun comes up tomorrow morning." She gave them one last look of impatience and shuffled back to the kitchen, grumbling under her breath about irresponsible behavior.

No sooner did the kitchen door swing shut, than Specs was declaring his victory. He was the last person outside. Dutchy protested, but clearly he had no grounds, because they all witnessed him enter before Specs. So, as one frozen herd, they moved down the hallway toward the common room where the warm fire waited.

Taking notice of Becky, as Mush guided her toward the other room, reminded Tug of something she still had to do. Informing Skittery of her leave, Tug ducked into the kitchen for a moment to collect her bag. She had to change into her dress. There was no way she was going to spend this special occasion dressed like a boy. Especially, if some of the other girlfriends were going to be around, more than likely dressed in their best. So, stealing away to the washroom, Tug transformed her look.

---

She peered around the door frame, canvasing the scene in the common room. It looked like some of the other boys' girls had turned up during her absence. She was right in thinking they would be all dolled up for the occasion. But, it wasn't self-consciousness that had Tug peeking around corners; it was revenge. Tug wanted to know exactly where Skittery was and how she was going to get at him. As her eyes rested on him, she smirked. His back was toward the door, as he talked with Specs on the other side of the room. It was too perfect.

Tug held the ammunition behind her back as she stepped into the room. She caught Mush's eye and gave him a crafty smile, as she took aim. The two glistening snowballs arched beautifully through the air, one after the other, exploding upon impact. One hitting him in the back of head and the other between the shoulder blades. Tug tried to look like an innocent bystander as he whirled around, looking for the culprit. She could feel her nostrils flare, as she had to bite her lip to hold her composure, but his reaction was just so comical that she couldn't contain the laughter for very long.

"I told ya, you would pay!" she snorted, darting from the room as he chased after her.

He was quick to catch up to her. Tug chuckled, as he grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her into his arms.

"We even now?" he asked, smiling.

Tug shrugged. "I suppose."

Just as they were about to share the moment a little more intimately, they were interrupted. They pulled apart quickly, as Mrs. Connolly banged through the kitchen door. With her hands on her hips, she eyed them up, well aware of what she had just walked in on, but she chose to overlook it. There were more pressing matter at hand.

"Everything's almost ready. Round up some help and start setting up the tables, alright?"

Tug and Skittery both nodded, as Mrs. Connolly stalked back into the kitchen. Tug chuckled softly, stealing a quick kiss. Then, grabbing Skittery's hand, she pulled him back to the common room to 'round up some help'.

---

It was quite a cramped seating arrangement, as elbows knocked together, but there wasn't really much they could do to remedy the situation. Kloppman only had so many tables around the Lodging House. It wasn't like anyone was all that concerned anyway. They were too busy drooling over the feast that was set out in front of them. Before they were allowed to dig in, Mrs. Connolly asked that everyone bow their head in prayer.

"Lord, thank you for bringing us together on this special night, as we celebrate the birth of your only son. We are thankful for the many blessings of this life, particularly that of friends and family, as we enjoy the holiday together with the ones we love the most. We ask that you watch over us in the times ahead. Also, we ask you to bless this food that we are about to eat. Amen."

Amens echoed quietly around the table at the conclusion. Mrs. Connolly beamed lovingly at all the anxious faces, waiting for her to signal the beginning of the meal. She picked up the nearest platter and passed it to Tug, who helped herself to the potatoes. Everyone joined in, filling their plates with a scrumptious array of foods.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of eating, laughter, and light chatter. It was occasionally broken up by Mrs. Connolly's attempt to instill some manners on the boys, as she did every time they ate in her presence.

"Anthony, don't talk with yer mouth full, dear," she reminded Racetrack.

"Chew with yer mouth closed, Thomas." She had to remind Specs of that a few times.

"Don't wipe yer face on yer sleeve, William," she said, giving a sharp look to Tumbler.

When everyone had eaten their fill, the girls cleared away the dishes, while the boys took the tables away. They needed to make room for the festivities that were to follow. When Mrs. Connolly, and Kloppman, were satisfied that the clean up was done properly, everyone settled into a comfortable spot around the room.

Tug and Skittery leaned against the chair that Mrs. Connolly had claimed for herself. They watched as Specs nearly fumbled his attempt to top the tree. There was a loud applause when their tree was finally complete. Specs took a bow amidst the whistles and cheers.

More cheers followed as Kloppman cleared his throat, dusted off his tattered copy of 'The Night Before Christmas' and started to read the classic tale. It was unbelievable how silent a room full of boys could get. They hung on his every word. Even though this was a tradition they upheld every year, it never got old. When he finished, he told, in spectacular fashion, the Nativity Story.

As he read, Tug let her eyes wander around the room. She couldn't help observing the other couples that were scattered around the room. Racetrack and his girlfriend, Graziella, were comfortably squashed in one of the arm chairs. They were the couple who had been seeing one another the longest, even before Tug and Skittery, which might account for the reason that Tug actually liked Ella. The other boys seemed to have a new girl every other week, so it was difficult to really get to know any of them.

Blink was the exception though. He and Lauren had been together for a couple of months, but she and Tug had a mutual understanding of their dislike for one another. Lauren was a good friend of a girl called Angela, who had a thing with Skittery right before he and Tug got together. So, naturally, Angela, and many of her friends, despise Tug. Needless to say, Tug and Lauren were not about to become the best of friends.

Glancing around at each of the couples in turn, Tug smiled to herself, thankful that she too had someone special to share the night with. Unlike the other boys though, Skittery was content with holding Tug's hand. There was no need for a lavish of affection, the simple gesture was enough for both of them.

When the stories had finished, the activities were then divided. Racetrack wanted to keep with tradition and hold their annual Christmas poker game. They gathered around one of the remaining tables and started dealing. Tug wasn't interested in cards, unlike Skittery, so she opted for charades with some of the other abandoned girls and the younger boys. From every corner, the room exploded with conversation and laughter.

The game of charades was rolling along. Tug was teamed up with Tumbler and Crutchy. They were a pretty good team. Pie Eater was keeping them all on their toes with his dramatic performances, every chance he got. And Crutchy was putting everyone into fits of laughter with his ridiculous guesses. There was never a dull moment with this group. As the game was winding down, Tug kept stealing glances over toward Skittery, hoping to draw his attention, but, of course, the card game had all those boys locked in and focused.

Tug's attention was diverted as Ella started talking to her about random little things that had happened over the week. After Mia and Theresa joined them, the conversation took a turn toward the subject of boys and Tug soon excused herself. It was then that Tug realized Skittery was no longer sitting at the table with Racetrack and the others.

She took a quick glance around the room. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Alarmed by his abrupt disappearance, she went to look for him. At least she would be able get him alone for a few minutes, if anything. She didn't have to go far, because as she walked in to the lobby, Skittery stepped from the stairs, pulling on his coat. His blank expression gave no explanation, as he looked up at her sudden appearance. Tug raised her eyebrows in curiosity, as she asked the obvious question.

"Ya goin' somewhere?"

"For a walk," he replied gruffly, still no change in his expression.

"Alright, I'll just go get my coat," she replied with a small smile, nipping to the back room where she had left it. Some time alone with him would be nice.

However, when she returned to the lobby, Skittery was no where in sight. Tug frowned, as she pointlessly scanned the empty room. Slipping her coat on quickly, she stalked out the door after him. The frosty air bit at her cheeks, as she looked up the street then down, spotting his retreating back. Burying her hands into the depths of her pockets, Tug carefully hurried after him, trying to not slip on the sleek snow. As she neared his side, she said breathlessly, but with a smile,

"Ya coulda waited for me."

"I didn't ask ya to come," he said bitterly, a sullen expression darkening his face, as he turned on her quickly.

Tug stopped dead in her tracks, almost frightened by his reaction. She stood their gaping at him uselessly, momentarily at a loss for words. He stopped along side of her, but was avoiding her gaze by watching the flakes of snow attach themselves to his coat. Tug studied him carefully, trying to form some sort of explanation for his strange behavior. Nothing she could think of made any sense. Reaching out, Tug placed her hand lightly on his arm. She could feel the lingering snowflakes melt beneath her fingers.

"Skittery?" she said tentatively, hoping to luring him out of his current mood. At the sound of his name, his eyes flickered to hers. In that quick instance, Tug caught sight of the sadness hidden behind them. "What's wrong?"

For a moment, he looked like he wanted to tell her, but then seemed to change his mind as he pulled away from her touch, looking distant as he spoke.

"Just leave me alone, alright?" he growled, turning his back on her. Without so much as a second look, he continued down the street.

She wanted to run after him, but her feet seemed to know better. They kept her rooted to the snow covered ground. It was better to just leave him be, rather than pushing him into a conversation he wasn't ready to have, because it would turn into an argument, which could get real ugly, real fast. He would find her when he was ready to talk, he always did. Still, it broke her heart to see him so upset, especially when the night seemed to be going so well.

Turning slowly, Tug pocketed her frozen fingers, and trudged back toward the Lodging House. She tried to think of something positive to lift her spirits before she rejoined the others. There was no need to bring down everyone else's evening because she was dealing with a typical Skittery moment. Putting on smile, she remembered that she was inside all warm and toasty, while he was outside freezing his toes off. With that thought in her mind, Tug picked her way through the room and settled back down at her mother's feet.

The room was alive with laughter, as Blink and Mush were singing an obnoxiously loud rendition of Silent Night. No doubt, it was an attempt to win over their ladies, who were hiding giggles behind their hands. They finished with bows, amongst a chorus of wild cheering and whistling. They were replaced by Itey, Bumlets, and Swfity, who sang a more traditional version of O Christmas Tree.

The evening carried on with some silly games and a whole lot more singing, even Kloppman was getting into the spirit by singing along. Tug tried her best to keep up a cheerful disposition, as it was all good fun and definitely entertaining, but when a significant amount of time had passed without Skittery's return, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to enjoy the night. Excusing herself from the room, she went to the kitchen to heat some water for tea, hoping it might calm her nerves.

"Hey, Tug," said Mush, as he poked his head into the kitchen first, before joining her. "Ya alright? Ya seem a bit down."

Tug smiled warmly at her dearest friend, grateful for his concern. She shrugged uncertainly, knowing he would see past any attempt she made to cast aside her worries. He draped a comforting arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Just so's ya know, he does this every year," Mush explained. Giving her a quick squeeze, he shrugged. "He disappears for a while, but he always comes back. I just wanted ya to know."

She nodded, appreciatively. However, it still did not ease her mind, as more questions just filled her head.

Mush gave her a smile, patting her shoulder. "I better get back. Don't worry too much, alright?"

Tug gave him a quick smile, as he slipped back into the hallway. Cupping her hands around her mug, she let the comforting warmth seep into her hands, thinking about what Mush said, 'he does this every year.' What could that be about, she wondered. Suddenly, she looked up as Mush poked his head back in the room.

"He's comin' up the street now. I saw him through the window."

"Thanks, Mush," she replied, scrambling from the chair.

Walking swiftly down the hallway, she reached the lobby just as Skittery was pulling open the door. She ambushed him before the door even had a chance to close, throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, even as the wet, melting snow soaked through her dress, numbing her skin. He didn't reciprocate the embrace. Instead, he pushed her away, grumbling,

"Go back with the others."

Tug frowned, her eyebrows knitting together with concern and hurt. She fell away from him. "What's the matter?"

"Just go," he mumbled, turning toward the stairs. Tug reached out to stop him, but he wretched his hand away and growled, "Beat it."

Shocked by his response, Tug watched him retreat up the stairs, shaking his head in silent frustration. She stood there for a moment, chewing on her lip, as she thought things over. Tears began to sting her eyes. Whatever was bothering him had to be serious, because this was extreme, even for him. There was no way she could go back with the others, not after he just walked away from her for the second time that night. She had to find out what this was all about, even if it meant starting an argument.

So, she chased after him, slowing when she neared the door to the bunk room. He was banging around inside, muttering angrily to himself. Reconsidering her decision, Tug turned to leave, thinking of returning when he cooled down, but then everything got real quiet, except for the muffled voices from the floor below. As she leaned against the door frame, Tug was not entirely prepared for what she heard next.

In the grand scheme of things, Tug and Skittery had not known each other for that long, only since the summer. However, in all those months between then and now, Tug had never once witnessed Skittery cry. There had been plenty of occasion in which she had spilled tears, but he seemed to keep that particular emotion in check. But, now, as she stood there listening, his sobs drifted from the room, causing her heart to wrench and tears to slide down her cheeks. Unable to bear it for very long, Tug stepped quietly into the room.

The room was dimly lit, so she couldn't see him at first, but she knew he must be near his bunk. As she moved closer, she could see his outline, leaning against the bunk with his face buried in the crook of his arm, quaking with each sob.

"Skittery," she whispered softly. He turned his tear stained face toward her, watching as she inched closer to him. Tentatively, she placed a comforting hand on his back, feeling him tremble beneath her touch. With her free hand, Tug wiped away her own tears, hoping he wouldn't be angry that she had followed him. "What's goin' on, huh?"

The words barely escaped her lips when he pulled her into his arms, wrapping her up tightly as he continued to weep uncontrollably, muttering every so often, "I'm sorry."

Tug let his tears run their course, as she could do no more than hold on to him. After what seemed like ages, the tears subsided. He wiped the remnants with the heel of his hand and apologized once more. Wanting more than an apology, Tug pushed away, so she could look at him.

"What is this all about?" she asked firmly, searching his eyes for an explanation.

He slumped down on Specs' bottom bunk, gazing miserably at the floor. Settling in next to him, she took his hand, lacing her fingers with his, as she waited for him to explain.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he said angrily, "It was stupid for me to think this year would be any different. I thought with everything goin' on, and being with you, I wouldn't think about it as much, ya know. I thought I'd finally be able to get passed it."

"Get passed what, Skitt?" she prompted, as he seemed hesitant to continue.

"How much I hate Christmas," he growled, standing to relieve some of the emotion that was starting to build up again. "This is the first Christmas to mean anything since-," His eyes glistened with tears. When he closed them the tears rushed down his cheeks. "Since my mother died."

Tug couldn't help the faint gasp that caught in her throat. Skittery never spoke of his family, except to say that he didn't have one. All Tug knew about his past was that was in an orphanage until he was thirteen. After that he joined the newsies, where he's been ever since. She never asked him anything more on the subject, figuring he really didn't know much about them, since he never brought it up. So, the sudden mention of his mother caught Tug completely off guard.

"What happened?" she managed to ask, gazing up at him.

Leaning against the opposite bunk, he crossed his arms over his chest, as he brought forth the unsettling memories that shadowed every Christmas he'd known since he was a small child. With a frowning gaze directed at the floorboards, he explained in a pained voice,

"I don't remember exactly what happened, but I was six years old. We didn't have a lot of money, 'cause it was just her and me. I don't think she was eating right, on account of not wanting me to go hungry. She got real sick and one morning, a couple days before Christmas, she just didn't wake up. I didn't have nowhere else to go, so they shipped me off to the orphange."

He sniffed, as his story ended, rubbing the tears away with the heel of his hand. Tug mimicked him, as she brushed away the streaks that stained her own cheeks. Rising to her feet, she slowly inched forward until she could almost touch him, but she didn't. She watched him, waiting for him to make the move, since his behavior had been unpredictable over the past couple of hours. The last thing she wanted was to upset him again.

Her patience was rewarded sooner than she hoped, as his hand found her waist. Tug wrapped her arms around his middle as he tenderly pulled her close. He was still a little shaky and felt cold to the touch, from being outside for so long, but, resting her cheek against his chest, she didn't care.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, after a few minutes.

Tug shook her head slightly. "There ain't nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, there is, Tug," he insisted. "I mean, I've ruined our Christmas." Shifting his gaze from hers, as she started to shake her head in response, he spluttered, "The first time I have someone to share it with, I go and mess everything up."

"No Skitt-" Tug jumped in quietly, but he cut her off before she could finish.

"I mean, none of the other fellas would've done that to their girls. I mean they're sitting down there, treating 'em real nice, sayin' nice things to 'em, and they probably bought 'em pretty things, or done something special for 'em, 'cause that's what ya do for yer girl on Christmas." His expression suddenly turned dark, as he paused for a moment to take a breath. "Not me though, I left ya alone and didn't treat ya nice. And I ain't got nothin' special for ya neither, 'cause I ain't good at stuff like that. I tried, really, but nothin' seemed good enough, ya know? And that, Tug, is why I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be like them other fellas."

Tug chewed on her lip as she searched for a reply. It was difficult to be angry with him, because he was so sincere. Not that there was anything to be angry about, but it was almost as if he was expecting her to get mad. He was seriously frustrated with himself, she could tell. Her head started to shake, as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Skittery, you didn't ruin our Christmas. I mean, sure, I wish you would've told me about yer Ma sooner, 'cause I could've tried to help. I was just upset because I was worried. I don't like not knowing what's goin' on with you. As for everything else, I don't care what the others are doin' for their girls. If I wanted anyone else, I would've taken 'em up on their offers a long time ago." A smirked pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"What?' he said loudly, chuckling uncertainly. "What d'ya mean offers?"

Tug shrugged. "Nevermind, it ain't important. 'Cause I don't want ya be like the others. I like you just as you are, glum and dumb." She smiled playfully.

A smile finally broke through his somber expression, he even laughed a little. "Ya sure?" She nodded. "'Cause I like you too, silly hair and all."

Tug laughed softly, as their lips met, showing just how much they meant to one another.

When they finally broke apart, Tug chuckled to herself, an idea crossing her mind.

"What's so funny?" Skittery asked, quirking a brow.

"Well, I was just thinking, there is something I want from you," she said with a playful smirk. "I mean, since ya couldn't find the perfect gift and all. This would definitely make up for it." She bit her lip, not entirely sure that he would go for it.

"Yeah?" he asked, skeptically. "What's that?"

"First you have to promise you'll do it," she insisted, wanting to seal the deal before she revealed her masterful idea.

His eyebrows furrowed for a second, as he thought about it. Tug kept her gaze on him, smiling hopefully.

"Fine, I promise." He sighed, in mock exasperation. "I'll do whatever you want."

Utterly surprised that he agreed without even knowing what he was getting himself into, Tug clapped her hands excitedly, her face lighting up in a moment of rare, but extreme girly-ness.

"Really?" she confirmed in a happy disbelief. He nodded. "Okay, when we go back downstairs, you have to sing to me in front of everyone. You choose the song." She laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face, as he groaned.

"Tug," he whined, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He gave her the most pathetic look, but she wouldn't have it. He promised after all. So, finally he admitted defeat. "Fine, I'll sing for you."

Excited, Tug pecked him on the cheek. She didn't care if he didn't buy her any gifts, this would be perfect in itself.

Hand in hand they walked back downstairs to rejoin the festivities. As they stepped into the room, a great many faces turned toward them, smiling happily. Some of the chatter died away as well. It was just then that Tug realized they had disappeared for quite a lengthy amount of time.

"Where have you two been?" Blink interrogated immediately.

"Yeah, you two been gone a long time," Mush added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What were you two doin'?" Racetrack added, smiling suggestively.

Skittery scowled and Tug rolled her eyes.

"Really guys? My mother is in the room!" Tug pointed out.

The three boys turned and looked apologetically at Mrs. Connolly, who looked mildly amused, sitting in her comfy armchair. Unexpectedly, she nodded.

"Well, you two were gone an awfully long time."

Tug felt her face flush. She wasn't quite sure if her mother had picked up on their insinuations or not, but it was embarrassing none-the-less. And to top it off Tumbler pointed out that she and Skittery happened to be standing under the mistletoe. Some cheers broke out as they honored the tradition. Quickly they found their seats by Tug's mother and waited for Skittery's to sing, as Dutchy and Specs were trying their hand at some stand up comedy.

It was moments like these that really defined their family. Even if it was as mismatched as the tree they had decorated, they were just that, a family.

* * *

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope everyone has a fantastic holiday! Leave me some love by reviewing!_

_Just a random note: This fic was inspired by an episode of Mork and Mindy (strange, I know) but one of the characters said something about how they once had a Christmas with no gifts, they just bought a tree and enjoyed each others company. And from there my brain took over. Also, inspiration from A Muppets Family Christmas, as well. :) _


End file.
